


It was just a dream

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Living Together [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cutie pies, M/M, barry dreams about something, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry dreams about something terrible Zoom could've done. Good thing Cisco was around</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz thx im sorry for the messiness

"Please. Take me, just don't-" Barry's breath hitches. "Just don't kill Cisco, please."

"Too late, Flash." Zoom declares as he shoves a vibrating arm into Cisco's back. 

"NO!" Barry screams, jolting awake from his nightmare."

He pants heavily, and looks to the occupied bed he is sitting down on.  
Cisco sits up, startled and puts a curious hand on his lover's back. 

"Barry, what's wrong? Did you dream about Zoom again?"

"I-I dreamt about you. Being killed by him." Barry looks down on his sweaty palms. The darkness making it hard to see. 

"Cisco, I'm scared." Barry lunges towards Cisco's body, burying his face into Cisco's neck. 

"Shh, it's okay. He's not gonna hurt anyone anymore. I promise." Cisco closes his eyes as he rubs Barry's back. 

"I'm here, Bear. Always." Cisco takes a deep breath. "Now let's go back to sleep. I'll make you quesadillas for breakfast tomorrow."

"Quesadillas for breakfast?" Barry chuckles from a runny nose. 

"It's never too early for quesadillas." 

Cisco lays Barry down on the bed, his arm under Barry's neck. 

He runs a hand through Barry's hair, taking a deep breath as he says, "I love you, Barry."


End file.
